Our Moment Of Truth
by Nikki14u
Summary: There is a deep and sometimes dark truth hiding within us all. Sometimes these truths have a way of rising to the surface for all to see taking with it all that we hold dear. Kan, Naley, Leyton
1. Shadows In The Night

**Summary**: There is a deep and sometimes dark truth hiding within us all. You may not see it, you may even choose to ignore it but that doesn't mean that it does not exist. Sometimes these truths have a way of rising to the surface for all to see. Or maybe just a select few, but in the end all that matters is what you do with this said truth that makes you who you are.

**In Our Moment Of Truth**

In the shadows of a dark, stormy night a woman laid wrapped within the protective arms of her lover as the heavy down pour of rain tapped fiercely against her bedroom window. A smile tugged at the corners of her lips as he sighed and shifted slightly for the tenth time probably debating as to whether or not to leave her side and enter the room that lay just a few steps away.

The woman, laughed a little at this.

She knew that he would eventually give in and venture off into the bedroom of their eldest son and that he was only postponing the inevitable but what could she do? The two of them have been going back and forth for quite sometime now so the fact that he was nervous about looking in on the young man was understandable. She just wished that things had been different but the past was the past and it was time for them to work their family, together. No matter how awkward it was going to be in the beginning.

"Why don't you just go see him?" she finally questioned.

She could almost feel his breath become lodged in his throat.

"How did you know that I was thinking about him? Or going to see him for that matter"

"Because I just know, besides you've been doing the same thing for weeks now. The tossing and turning, the sighing and getting in and out of bed, everything. It's the same thing and the only thing it leads to is you walking down to his room anyway, so why don't you just save yourself some trouble and go"

"I hadn't realized that you were awake all those times. I hope that doesn't bother you. Me going to see him that is"

Off his words the woman turned around to face him. Even in the darkness of night she could still see his eyes sparkling. They were so bright, so mesmerizing. She didn't realize just how much her little boy looked like his father until now.

"He's your son too you know. I know it sounds weird saying that after all this time and everything that's happened but it's true"

"Hmm, well I'm sure he'd beg to differ. He hates me and there's nothing that's ever going to change that" he replied with a hint of sadness.

"You don't know that for sure" she continued sympathetically. "I mean the two of you were close at one point. Grant it your time together was brief but there had to be something there to bring you guys together in the first place and I'm not talking about _that_"

He smiled at the knowing look on her face. It was amazing how well she knew him.

"Yeah, but that was before I managed to screw things up, again"

The woman kissed him softly on the lips before moving to lie on her back.

"True but things are different now and with the baby on the way anything's possible. You just have to try hard enough. Now I'm not telling you to push him because we all know how well that would turn out but don't give up or give him too much space either. You'll see. In time everything will be okay"

The dark haired male became noticeably tense at the mention of the couple's second child. It wasn't because that he was unhappy about the up coming birth it was just that he was afraid of his son's reaction once he discovered the truth.

"Have you told him yet?" he questioned.

It became evident in by her body language and lack of response that she indeed hadn't.

"Well he knows that I'm having a baby…"

His laugher stopped her from going any further.

"Well that's obvious but does he know that it's mine. That I'm the father and not…" he trailed off unsure of how to finish.

She looked away from him, suddenly choosing to gaze out of the window and into the rain instead.

She stayed like that for a few seconds before turning back to him.

"No"

"I see" he spoke with a twinge of disappointment.

"I'm not ashamed of this baby or being with you again it that's what you're thinking"

"I know you're not but it still…"

"Listen I'm sorry I just…"

"I know. You want to take things slow and not do anything to push him away but you have to promise me that you'll tell him soon, because if he finds out on his own or even if somebody else tells him he's going to be pissed off. You know how out of control a Scott can be if they feel betrayed or deceived"

"Trust me I know"

It came out slowly and he knew what was going on. The mother of his two children was having flashbacks of the many assy things he had done to her leaving him with a feeling that was becoming a stable in his life. Those feelings were ones of guilt and sorrow.

"I'm sorry for all of that you know" he said as he began to rub soft circles around her exposed belly button.

She smiled, almost coyly at the show of affection. She wasn't used to seeing the man this way, so honest and naked in more then the psychical sense of the words and it felt kind of good, especially given their past.

In a way everything going on between them at this moment felt so surreal to her. It was as if she were living a dream and any minute now she was going to wake up cold and alone with him sleep in his big empty house by the sea, far away for her touch.

"What was it like?" his voice called out to her, pulling her from her thoughts.

"What was what like?"

"Being pregnant with him, what was it like?"

The softness of his voice caught her off guard.

"I didn't know that you even wondered or cared"

She could tell that those words hurt him.

"I did. I just missed so much with him, with you. I'd give anything to go back and change it all. To change the day I became cold and distant, like my father"

"Well we can't go back. Too much has happened. Besides we're not even the same people any more"

"No, but we can be" his voice in that instant seemed so small and child like.

"I didn't say that to hurt you but even you have to admit that things have changed"

"They have but that doesn't mean that we can't be happy together. Like we should have been before basketball and my own stupidity got in the way"

"I never said that we couldn't be. I'm just saying that it's going to take a lot for us to get back there, back to who we were, before everything fell apart"

"I understand but you never answered my question. You know, about him"

The woman laughed.

"Well it was kind of rough during the first six months" she giggled at the memory "The only thing that boy let me eat and actually keep down was potato chips dipped in ketchup and olives in chocolate ice cream with marshmallow sauce and strawberry syrup"

"Ok that's just nasty" he too found himself laughing.

"Well that isn't the worst of it. You see our dear boy was extremely active and thought that it was fun to elbow and kick mommy in the kidneys"

"Hey he was just practicing his jump shots"

"Yeah I'm sure" she smirked.

Her words lingered in the air for a while as the two lay side by side listening to the sound of the rain.

"Do you think that he's still awake?"

"I haven't heard him moving around since about nine and it's a little after twelve now so I think that it's safe to assume he is"

"I hope you're right" the man said getting up and collecting his boxer shorts and tee shirt from the floor.

"Because if I get into another argument with the kid I swear to you, I will blaming all of my misdeeds on you and tell him that you sent me in there"

"I wouldn't expect anything less" she giggled "Thanks for the love babe"

He turned back and grinned "Any time" before exiting the room.

Slowly he made his way down the hall and was shocked to see light illuminating the door's wooden frame. The dark figured mumbled a few cruse words under his breath until he cautiously peeked around the corner and discovered that the young man was in fact a sleep. He had been writing or rather typing something on his lap top before he dozed now.

The lab top was now resting on the edge of the bed where the older man quickly retrieved it before placing it on the night stand table. He smiled and shook his head as he removed the boy's copy of The Great Gatsby from his side and tossed it into an empty chair.

He jumped a little when the boy moved unexpectedly resting his head on one of his hands and snuggling into it. Once he was sure that the blond was still in a deep slumber he continued to survey the room. That's when he noticed that the boy's pillows and covers were hanging off the bed, all shuffled and displaced.

He laughed quietly. It always amazed him how the boy could sleep so uncomfortably, with books and other things scattered about. No normal person could ever sleep in such conditions but yet his son always found a way.

"Lucas, Lucas, Lucas. I just don't understand how you do it kid" the man said before gathering the boy's pillows and placing one beside him and the other gently behind his head.

At this Lucas's eyes opened slightly, completely catching the man off guard and causing him to bring all movement to a halt. But fortunately the boy closed after only a minute, obviously still having been sleeping the whole time. Dan sighed in relief as he retrieved the covers from the foot of the bed and placed them over the sleeping teenager.

He then sat at the blond's bedside and traced a loving hand over his features and smiled.

"Don't worry son, everything's going to be okay from now on. I know that I've made some mistakes with you and your brother but I'm going to do better this time. For you, Nathan, your mother and your new baby sister I promise you"

"Hey" a voice interrupted from the door way.

"Hey" he smiled as she walked over to him and rested her hands on his shoulders. "You know you may want to try that little speech of yours when he's actually awake"

The man turned to her with an amused grin "Why so he can tell me where to shove it?"

Karen tried to stifle a laugh but failed miserably causing Lucas to stir.

"Shhh, we better get out of here before he wakes up" she said giving the boy a kiss on the forehead.

"Yeah I guess you're right" replied Dan as he made his way to his feet "Good night son" he whispered.

The pair then left the bedroom, shutting the door behind them and heading back to bed.

The house was silent once again except for the rain that poured from the heavens outside just as a boy made his way to the front door. His hands were shaking and his conscious raged war with his heart as he laid the yellow envelope addressed to "Lucas Scott" at the base of the door. Inside was the information the boy needed to get rid of his so called father once and for all. For inside was the tape that was sure to send the man to death row for the crime of shooting his own brother in cold blood.

Mouth then looked at the envelope and the house that he had visited his best friend in every since he could remember one last time before leaving Tree Hill for good.


	2. Questions

**Chapter One: Questions**

Early the next morning Dan came back from his usual morning run to find Karen pacing back and forth over the bedroom floor. Her brow was furrowed and she was biting her nails, something that was a habit of hers whenever something serious and troublesome was on her mind. The man leaned against the door frame for a while, watching her with a smirk on his face knowing exactly what the source of all her problems were.

"Is it really necessary to think this loudly so early in the morning?"

The sound of his voice brought her actions to a halt. She then began to fiddle with the tie of her bathrobe as she spoke.

"Maybe we should wait just a little while longer. I mean the baby won't be born for another four months so I really don't understand what the rush is"

"Karen Lucas needs to know the truth"

"I know Dan it's just that I'm scared of losing him. You don't know everything that we've been through over the years all that we've…" she trailed off when she saw the look on he man's face.

"Had to suffer with because of me"

"No, that's not it" she spoke quietly as she motioned for him to come closer.

"It's not because of you it's just that we're so close and he hates you so much right now that I'm afraid he'll think that I've betrayed him some how and then he'll start shutting me out and I don't think that I can handle that"

"Listen Kar I know that you don't want to upset Lucas but I'm tired of sneaking around like some dirty little secret that you feel the need to hide"

They continued starring deeply into each others eyes as he spoke.

"I've waited so long to finally have you in my arms again and I don't want to keep this a secret any more. Not from Lucas, Nathan or even Deb. I love you Karen and I want everyone else to know it. So promise me that you'll tell him soon"

"I promise" the woman replied with a giggle.

"What?"

"I'm sorry. It's just that really sounded like something Lucas would say to Brooke or Peyton"

"Oh please" the man scuffed loudly.

"Shh you'll wake up Lucas" Karen said putting a finger to his lips while trying to stifle another snicker.

The look on Dan's face was priceless.

"Hey they were my words first baby. Or don't you remember" he replied before giving her a kiss.

"Don't forget who the original smooth talking Scott was"

"Oh I haven't forgotten. By the way how is Royal doing these days?"

"I didn't know that you knew my father so well should I be worried?"

"Well that depends"

"Depends on what?"

"On what you're willing to do in order to keep me from straying" replied Karen in a seductive voice

"Well" the man spoke as he stood from the bed and removed his shirt "Why don't you follow me into the shower and find out. That is of course you're not too scared of what I might do to you"

"Ha" replied Karen with one hand held over her stomach as she made her way towards the bathroom.

"Baby the damage has already been done"

Dan smirked.

"Honey you ain't seen nothing yet"

* * *

"Mom!" shouted Lucas as he frantically searched his room for his favorite grey hoody.

He could have sworn that he left it on his dresser last night but now the damn thing seems to have grown wings over night and has now flown away.

"MOM! Where's my sweat shirt!" he yelled for the third time.

Normally he wouldn't be up this early in the morning but he promised Nathan that he would shoot some hoops with him before they headed back to the apartment to set up the crib for his new niece or nephew.

"MOM!" he yelled out in frustration wondering where the woman was.

Any other time she would have been in his room with lightening quick speed but now…oh right she was pregnant wasn't she.

The thought made him smile. His mom and Keith, the man he loved like a father were going to have a baby and he couldn't be more thrilled. It was as if a small piece of Keith was still with them in a way. It was just a shame that the man who raised him with such love and care wouldn't be around to do the same for his brother or sister.

A smile danced on his lips as he picked up a pictured of himself, his mom and uncle. The three of them looked so happy then, completely unaware of what fate had in store for them. He sighed heavily as he closed his eyes and wished that he could go back to that day knowing then what he knew now then maybe Keith would still be alive and his mother wouldn't have to raise their child alone.

"I miss you so much Keith" the boy whispered.

"So does Mom. I guess that's to be expected for a while but damn if it doesn't still hurt like hell" at this he could feel himself tearing up. "The baby's never going to know what a great Dad you were or how much love you were capable of giving. Or even how much of an assy goof ball you could be"

This made him laugh.

"I just wish that you were still with us man. We all do"

He then placed the picture back on the wooden fixture and turning to leave the room.

Making his way down the hall he stopped in front of his mother's bedroom door before knocking twice and entering. Once he did he could hear the faint sound of water running indicating that she was in the middle of a shower.

"That's why you didn't answer me" he said thoughtfully.

Suddenly he heard laughter coming from inside the bathroom. At first he thought that he was hearing things but when he heard her laugh once more he raised an eyebrow and walked over to the door. He was about to call out to her and ask if she was ok when he heard another snicker.

This time it wasn't his mother. It was someone else, a man.

"Stop it before you wake him up" the woman's voice returned followed by more giggling.

"Oh come on Kar you know that kid doesn't wake up until noon on a Saturday so we have plenty of time"

"But…"

"No buts Karen. I'm not going anywhere unless I absolutely have to"

Lucas didn't know what to think. His mother was in the shower with a man (who's voice he couldn't fully identify due to the heavy down pour of water) not even six months after the death of her fiancée. This had to be some kind of mistake. His mom would never do anything so tasteless or heartless. She loved Keith. She would never betray him like that, ever.

_No Lucas it's just your mind playing tricks on you that's all_

He told himself.

The boy shook his head and walked over to his mother's bed and sat down to wait for her when he noticed that the bed wasn't made.

This was odd.

His mother always kept a very clean house and keeping a made bed was one of her pet peeves. Upon further inspection he saw a watch and a wallet lying on top of her night stand. The two items defiantly did not belong to his mother; however they did look vaguely familiar. He just needed to remember where or rather who he had seen them on.

The sudden quiet drew his attention back to the bathroom door as he waited for his mother and her guest to make an appearance. He could feel his blood starting to boil and his temper flare.

How could this jerk take advantage of his mother like this? Didn't he know that she was still in mourning over the man who was going to be his father?

Lucas rose to his feet at the sound of the door knob turning, ready to do battle and to tell the son of a bitch that no one had the right to touch his mother except his father.

However all words failed him when the door opened to reveal his mother and her lover wrapped up in towels dripping wet and kissing.

He wanted to say something to get their attention and to let them know that he was there but he couldn't. The poor shell shocked kid could only stare straight ahead in horror and disbelief.

The couple was so into their kissing and groping that they didn't see the boy. The pair then started to make their way towards the bed where unbeknownst to them there son was standing with wide eyes and flushed cheeks.

Lucas saw them heading straight for him but he couldn't move. The only thing he could do was stand there, frozen in time like a statue. Everything seemed to move in slow motion as mother and father collided with son. When the pair was slightly knocked off balance that's when they finally noticed him.

The threesome stared at each other for a few minutes each one unsure of what to say or how to approach the other. The situation, as uncomfortable as it was needed to be resolved and fast.

Knowing this Karen began to speak just as Lucas cut her off.

"My sweatshirt" he spoke in a small voice.

"Lucas, honey I can explain…"

"I was just looking for my sweatshirt and when you didn't answer me I came to look for you and I heard you laughing and…and…" his voice was still soft as he had a dazed look on his face and switched his vision between the two.

The boy wanted to yell at his mother and ask her what the hell she was doing but the words seemed to be too far out of his reach and seeing as how the speech about his father being the only one to touch her would sound really weird because Dan, like it or not, was in fact his father.

_Dear God this was so wrong. Oh so very wrong, on so many different levels._

Dan snickered a little at the look on hi son's face but instantly stopped when Karen shot him a look.

The woman then rested her hand on her son's reddened cheek.

"Do you want to talk about this I mean I know you must have a million questions"

"Nah I'm good Ma. I really just need to get my shirt. Nathan should be here any minute"

"Where are you boys off too?" questioned Dan.

"To the river court and then back to the apartment to set up the crib"

Lucas didn't know why he answered the man so calmly or even why he bothered to answer him at all. Even Dan seem shocked by his response.

"Luke, are you sure you're okay sweetheart?"

"Yeah" he said averting his eyes from the two naked people in front of him.

Outside he could hear Nathan beeping the horn signaling his arrival and he couldn't be more pleased.

"Mom"

"Oh the shirt. Yes, umm it's in the dryer"

"Okay" he whispered before hurrying towards the door.

"Lucas" yelled Dan forcing the boy to turn back.

"Here" the man spoke while extending his arm "You forgot your cell phone"

The boy locked eyes with his father for a few seconds still obviously in shock.

"Thanks"

"You're welcome"

The blonde was all set to walk away when the older male spoke again.

"Oh and make sure you're not home to late son. I think there are some things that the three of us need to discuss"

The boy blinked a few times, then without a single word a horrified and still dazed Lucas walked away as Dan turned back to an unmoving Karen.

"I can't remember so help me out here. Do you prefer your eggs fried or scrambled?"

OK I just wanted to let you guys know that I have started my own website called "The Writers Realm" So if you have any stories that you would like to post feel free to sign up and post them on my site (the link can be found in my profile) Oh and thank you all so much for the great reviews! I hope that you enjoyed the chapter. Nikki


	3. Oh Shit

**Chapter Two**

"Dude what the hell is wrong with you?" questioned Nathan as Lucas continued to stare ahead blankly.

The elder Scott hadn't spoken a word since he entered the car and the younger boy was starting to get worried.

"Just drive. I'll explain everything once we get to the river court" his reply was short yet effective as Nathan focused on the road again.

A few minutes later they were sitting in the empty parking lot with Nathan staring curiously at his blond sibling.

"So tell me, what's got you so tweaked man?"

The older boy then turned to look at him, still wearing a horrified expression.

"Hit me" he spoke as simply as if someone had asked him what time it was.

Nathan raised an eyebrow and shook his head in disbelief.

"Excuse me"

"Just draw back and lay one on me. Don't act as if you haven't done it before Nate"

"Where the hell is this coming from Luke?"

"Come on do it"

"You have got to be kidding me right? Have you lost your mind?"

"Damn it Nathan just do it. Before I go through the torture of telling you what I just saw I need to make sure that I'm not dreaming or something"

Nathan looked at Lucas as if he had three heads.

"Oh this is just great. First I have to deal with a pill popping psycho for a mother and now my brother is apparently on drugs. What are you taking Lucas and how much have you had?"

Lucas grabbed the dark haired teen roughly by his sweat jacket and pulled him in close.

"Listen to me Nathan, this is not a joke. Hit me or I'm telling everybody at school about the superstar of the Tree Hill Ravens and his Superman pajamas"

"You wouldn't!" said a terrified Nathan.

"Try me"

The younger boy studied his brother's expression before drawing back and socking him in the eye.

"God damn it!" yelled Lucas holding the left side of his face.

"What you asked me to" shouted Nathan as he tried to comfort his brother.

"I said hit me, not knock my head off my shoulders"

"Sorry" the dark haired boy replied with a grin.

"Well at least now you know that you're not dreaming"

"Yeah I get that now, thanks" snapped Lucas

"Oh and by the way…"

The older boy trailed off before surprising Nathan with a shot of his own.

"That's for giving me a black eye you jerk"

"What the hell? You asked me to hit you. You never said WHERE moron!" shouted Nathan, wiping drops of blood off of his lip.

"Okay, let's just calm down"

"Yeah, let's" the younger boy responded through clenched teeth.

"I swear to God Lucas whatever you're dealing with right now better be serious or I'm kicking your ass for this"

Lucas sucked his teeth.

"Oh please little brother we both know that I can kick your ass with one hand tied behind my back"

"You wish"

"Whatever you say Superman" snickered Lucas.

"That's so not cool man and you better not tell anybody about that. Ever"

"Yeah ok"

"I mean it Luke, promise me"

Lucas held up his hands in defense.

"Cross my heart"

His sudden burst of laughter did nothing to put his brother's fears to rest.

"Lucas" he said in a tone full of warning.

"What?" the boy questioned innocently "Okay, fine I won't tell anyone Nate, I promise"

"Good" said Nathan giving the blond a sideways glance.

"So are you gonna tell me about what happened or was this display of insanity just for fun?"

"Well I got the shock of my life this morning" Lucas spoke softly now as he leaned back in his seat and folded his arms across his chest.

"Alright, go on" replied Nathan as he too made himself comfortable.

"For starters I woke up late this morning"

"As usual"

"Cram it Nathan"

"Ok, sorry. Go ahead"

Lucas sighed and shook his head before continuing.

"So I was rushing around, searching for my sweatshirt and of course I couldn't find it so I called for my mom. Well after about ten minutes of me yelling and her not responding I went looking for her. When I got to her room I heard the shower running. When I entered the room I noticed that her bed wasn't made"

"Ok this doesn't exactly sound horrible Nancy Drew"

"There's more. While I'm waiting for her to come out I hear her laughing"

"Ok that's a little creepy. Wait you don't think that she and my Mom have been hitting the pill bottle together do you?"

"Nathan, shut up"

"I was just…"

"NATHAN"

"Okay, gees. Continue"

"Anyway I was just about to knock on the door when I heard some guy laugh too"

"Wow. This is ugly, isn't it?"

"Just a little, anyway I was pissed off that some guy had the nerve to take advantage of my Mom so soon after Keith's death so I waited for them to come out so I can beat the hell out of the bastard when the door opens…"

"Oh dear God, please tell me that they had clothes on. Please"

"No, they didn't but they were wrapped up in towels"

"Hey, that's better then nothing" said Nathan with a slight shudder.

"Well that's not the worse of it. I mean its bad enough, knowing that my mom is still getting it on but who she'sgetting it on with is even more horrifying then the thought of her doing the act it's self"

Nathan's eyes widened.

"Alight I can't believe that I'm going to ask this but who was she with?"

"A man that you know very well actually. It's someone who we both address by the same title. On the days that I claim him anyway"

Lucas watched Nathan's face as the boy searched for the answer. Suddenly his face contorted and his mouth dropped open as if he had just bit into a piece of rancid fruit.

"Please tell me it wasn't him"

The blond sighed.

"If by him you mean Dad…then sorry I can not tell a lie"

Nathan exhaled as if he hadn't in years before turning to Lucas with a simple "Oh shit man. This sucks"

Please be sure to review!


	4. What would you do?

**Thanks for all of your wonderful reviews guys. They keep me writing. Hope you enjoy the new chapter and as always keep the reviews coming!**

**Chapter Two**

Haley watched in awe as the women she considered to be her second mother bustle around the kitchen of the café. The woman seemed to be preoccupied, almost as if her mind were dancing around some type of algebraic equation, fighting hard to figure out just the right answer to her problem.

She was mixing her third batch of muffins and unfortunately, just like the two that had preceded it there was more shell then egg in the batter.

"God damn it!" she yelled throwing the entire bowl into the sink, causing the fragile object to shatter.

Haley knew Karen well enough to know that there was something seriously wrong. She never acted this way, not even in her worst hour. Slowly the young woman approached the small business owner and tapped her lightly on the shoulder.

"WHAT!" she exclaimed rather harshly forcing Haley to take a step back.

"Ok can you tell me why you just tried to take my head off?"

Karen sighed.

"Sorry Haley. I've just got a lot of things on my mind right now"

"Well that's kind of obvious" she smiled "Want to talk about it?"

Karen looked around the café, searching the place for any of the well known town gossipers. When she was certain that none of the bored housewives of Tree Hill was present, she ushered Haley into empty near by corner.

"I want to tell you exactly what's going on but you first you have to promise me that you will not freak out. Please Haley, I need you to promise me"

Haley gave her a suspicious look. Whatever it happened to be was major.

"Umm…sure Karen, I promise"

"Ok. Umm I don't quite know where to begin"

"The beginning is always a good place to start" laughed Haley.

She was glad to see Karen lighten up a little.

"Right, remember when you guys went to Rachael's cabin for the weekend. You know, right after Keith died"

"Yeah"

"Well the second night that you were away I was feeling so horrible and being in the house all by myself just got to me. I was so hurt over losing Keith that I needed someone to lash out at so naturally the first person that came to mind was Dan"

Haley raised an eyebrow.

"Go ahead"

"Ok so I stormed into his office and stared going off on him about how he killed Keith and that I wished that he had died instead. It was a horrible night, I was a complete wreck"

"Off course you were Karen you lost Keith just before the two of you were going to get married"

"Yeah well just as I was about to leave Dan got up and followed me out to the parking lot"

"He didn't hurt you did he? Because if he did Lucas will kill him"

Karen's eyes widened.

"No, actually he was really sweet"

"Dan Scott, sweet? Isn't that kind of like an oxymoron?"

The woman giggled.

"Well not on this night. Anyway he said that I was too upset to drive and that he would take me home. At first I yelled, telling him off and saying how I could get home on my own and that I didn't need him but after a while he grabbed my purse and threw it in the backseat so I couldn't have my keys then he forced me into the front seat, got in and drove me home"

"Karen" said Haley slowly.

By the look in her eyes the older woman knew she understood what was about to happen next.

"When we got there he walked me into the house and followed me into the bedroom. He helped me into bed and was all set to leave when I stopped him" she paused "I didn't want to be alone that night. I need someone to hold me and to tell me that everything was going to be alright and to take the pain away. So I pulled him down onto the bed and we…well I think you know"

"You have got to be kidding me"

"No trust me I'm not kidding"

There was silence for a moment before she continued.

"I've been seeing him every since Haley. We've sneaking around behind everybody's backs, including Lucas's who just happened to walk in on us this morning"

Haley's jaw hit the floor.

"Are you insane Karen? After everything's he's done to you, to Lucas? How could you just take him back? How could you let that monster back in? I don't understand"

Karen lowered her head for a second before looking back up to Haley.

"There's something else Hales. I've been lying about the baby too"

Haley gasped.

"Karen" she said cautiously "How far along are you?"

"Six months. I'm only six months"

"Oh God. Keith died seven months ago which means that…oh no"

Karen confirmed Haley's suspicions with a simple nod.

"Lucas doesn't know, does he?"

"No" she replied softly with saddened eyes.

"Oh gees Karen" said Haley lifting her hand and running her fingers through her hair.

"You have to tell him. He thinks that you're having Keith's baby. Karen you have to tell him the truth before he finds out on his own"

"I know but you have to believe that I hated lying to him all this time. I didn't want to keep this from him but he just hates Dan so much"

"Yeah and with damn good reason Karen. How could you be so stupid and selfish? How could you do this to Lucas? What kind of mother brings such an evil, devious bastard into her son's life? God I feel like I don't even know you any more"

The girl's tone and judgmental attitude made Karen snap.

"Don't you dare speak to me like that"

Haley instantly felt terrible for her choice of words and tried to explain herself.

"Look Karen I…"

"No! I have devoted my life to raising Lucas the best way I could. I have given that boy everything he's ever needed and wanted since the day he was born and now it's time that I do something for me. Yes, I know Dan has been an absolute jackass over the past several years but that's the only side you've ever seen of him. You don't know him like I do. You don't know who he was before Lucas was born and before everything got all screwed up"

"I understand that Karen but…"

"NO buts Haley James Scott. I am happy again and I will not allow anyone to take this away from me. Now I love Dan and he loves me and he is sorry for everything he's done, trust me. If I thought other wise I would have tossed him out on his ass a long time ago. He's not going to make the same mistakes he did last time, he promised me that. Once Lucas comes around he is going to be the family that we were meant to be before Deb got her hooks into him and there's nothing anybody can do to stop us"

Karen turned around and began to walk away when she stopped suddenly.

"Oh and Haley" she said now facing the younger woman.

"Before you judge me you consider this. What would life be like for you if Nathan suddenly decided that playing basketball was more important then staying with you and your baby then a few years down the line he realized his mistake and begged your forgiveness? I wonder, would be so quick to turn him down? Because I don't think that you would Mrs. Scott. So before you question my skills as a mother or as a woman you consider this. What would you do if you were in my shoes?"

With that Karen walked away to leave Haley to ponder what if…

* * *

Dan was on top of the world. He was about to become a father again, he and Karen were back on track and this time he was going to do everything right. A playful smile danced on his lips as he fastened the clasp on his watch and turned to look in the mirror.

"You handsome devil you" he spoke to his reflection.

"Everything is finally going your way. You have Karen and a new baby on the way and with any luck Lucas will come around, bringing Nathan with him and you'll have it all. And just to think, all it took was getting rid of Keith. Imagine that"

His smile grew wider at the thought. It wasn't as if he was proud or even happy about what he had done but he wasn't blind or stupid. His life had improved dramatically since his brother's demise and it only appeared to be getting better and better by the minute. So there could be only conclusion to draw from this and that was that life was great without big brother.

As he cheeked his watch the Mayor of Tree Hill silently scolded himself for looking track or time. He knew he had to move quickly other wise he was going to be late for his meeting with the town advisors. Throwing on his suit jacket he hurried out the door grabbing his keys and brief case along the way. Upon exiting the house he stumbled and cursed as he tripped over a small package addressed to his son. He then quickly retrieved the object from the ground and continued on his way, not having enough time to take it back inside.

Opening the car door he tossed the yellow package into the passenger seat before rushing off in the direction of town hall. Unbeknownst to him the only thing that could shatter his perfect world was a small package that just happened to be resting directly beside him.


	5. What If?

**Chapter Four**

It was late in the afternoon by the time Haley finally left the Café and Karen still hadn't spoken a word to her. The whole situation was making her ill and she didn't know how this new alliance between the former lovers could mean anything good for the people involved. The thought of Dan and Karen getting back together and having another child was turning out to be more then she could handle so she could only imagine how the news was going to affect her best friend.

With a heavy sigh Haley opened her car door and eased herself behind the wheel. Once she was as comfortable as possible the young mother to be thought about how lucky she was. She was in a loving, caring, happy marriage with the man of her dreams and there was no third party involved. It was going to be just her, Nathan and their precious baby boy. However her smile faded when she thought about Karen. She had been young and in love once too, just as she was now. That was before her perfect little world came crashing down around her.

Haley couldn't even begin to imagine what it was like for Karen to have the love of her life walk out on her and their child to be with another woman and their son. She knew that Karen harbored feelings of anger and resentment towards Dan for these reasons for years which was why it was so hard for her to imagine them together, happy and preparing to become parents for a second time. Then again Haley also knew that there was a very thin line between love and hate.

She tried putting herself in Karen's shoes to better understand what could have possibly made the woman change her mind about the monster who had crushed her all those years ago.

_What if Nathan did something like that to me? _She wondered.

She instantly tried to shake away the feeling, knowing that Nathan loved her and their baby more then anything in the world and that he would never do anything like that to hurt her. No, he loved her. He loved them too much to ever even think about doing something so heinous.

_Didn't he?_

She then remembered an old saying that her grandmother used to recite all of the time.

"_An apple never falls too far from the tree"_

They young woman couldn't stop her mind from wondering as images of what life would be like if Nathan were to go off to college without her only to show up a few years later with a new wife and child.

Her face was now red with anger as murderous thoughts crossed her mind but then again she would have to be smart, just like Karen had been, knowing that there would be no one around to care for her child if she were to act on such thoughts. Although Haley would do whatever it took to give her son the best life possible she knew that she would resent Nathan for abandoning them.

But what if he tried to come back to her after years of living a life that he hated? Just as his father was now apparently doing.

Would she be strong enough to push him away and turn her back on him just as he had turned his back on her all those years ago? Or would old feelings resurface, sending her running back into his awaiting arms?

No. In fact hell no! She was Haley James (Scott for now) and there was no way in hell she would let that bastard back in, not after leaving her and their son for another woman. No, she was no Karen Roe. She wouldn't allow herself to be his second choice.

Or would she?

Suddenly pictures of the young man displaying that perfect smile of his flashed before her eyes followed by images of their first kiss, the first time he told her that he loved her, promising her always and forever and anything else she could ever dream of.

It was then in that moment, Haley was brave enough to answer her own questions with complete and total honesty. She would do exactly what Karen had done and forgive the man who, through everything, owned her heart and soul.

As she pulled into the parking lot she thought about ways to break the news to her husband. Then once everything set in, within his mind, together, they would both figure out how to tell Lucas.

She climbed the stairs as quickly as her pregnant belly would allow her to as she made her way towards the apartment. She took a second to catch her breath and was ready to stick the key into the lock when the door opened suddenly revealing a smiling Nathan, obviously having heard her approaching. However the smile disappeared when he saw the look on her face.

"Are you okay Hales? You look all flushed. It's not the baby is it?"

Haley shook her head.

"No honey, we're fine" she said walking past him and placed her keys and purse on the counter.

"Okay then what is it?"

"What makes you think there's something wrong?"

"Because you have that look" he said giving her a kiss on the cheek and taking her into his arms "What's up baby"

"I have to talk to you…" she trailed off "Nathan, what happened to your lip?"

"Long story besides what is it that you need to tell me?"

The girl bit her lower lip before taking her husband by the hand and guiding him into the living room.

"Ok, umm you're not going to believe this Nathan"

Nathan gave her a sideways glance.

"Go on"

"Alright here goes. Karen and Dan are back together and"

"Oh, ok, Haley I think you should…"

"Nathan, stop interrupting me because that's not the worse of it. Karen is six months pregnant not seven like we all thought. She's been lying to us and to Lucas"

Nathan didn't say anything. He just continued staring over his wife's shoulder at the blond male positioned directly behind her, terrified of what he knew she was going to say next.

"And the baby isn't Keith's Nathan. I'm sorry but its Dan's"

That's when Nathan refocused his attention back on Haley.

"What?!" he asked wide eyed.

"You heard me Nathan. Karen is pregnant by Dan which means this baby isn't going to be your cousin. It's your little brother or sister"

Off of Nathan's silence Haley continued.

"Baby, are you ok? I know this is a lot to take in but we have to keep it together for Lucas. He doesn't know any of this yet, well the part about the baby anyway" she spoke softly

But when Nathan only continued to stare straight ahead she furrowed her brow in concern.

"Oh Nathan, sweetie, are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine. But unfortunately I don't think he is" the dark haired boy spoke softly while pointing to the spot behind her left shoulder.

Haley slowly turned around to see where Nathan was pointing and gasped when she saw the angry look on her best friends' face just before he stormed out of the apartment. No doubt in search of Dan Scott.

Turning back to her husband tears with tear filled eyes Haley's lips began to quiver.

"Oh God Nathan, what have I done?"


	6. Daddy Dearest

**Chapter Five**

"What the hell do you think you're doing with my mom?" questioned Lucas as he barged into his father's office.

The man smirked as he continued to type away on his keyboard.

"Nice to see you to son. I take it your mother finally told you truth" replied Dan as he stood from his desk.

The smile on his face only served to piss the blond off even more so then he already was.

"How I found out isn't important. Just stay the away from her, from us"

"Sorry but I can't do that. In fact I won't"

"Why? Because you suddenly discovered a heart and now you want to come back into the lives of the ones you left behind to do what? Make up for lost time and prove that you're not as much of a selfish, evil bastard that everyone knows you are"

"Wow son. So young, so angry, damn that rock music" laughed Dan.

"Do you think this is a joke?"

"No but you've got it all wrong kid. Sure I screwed up but everyone deserves a second chance. Your mother's given me one and I was hoping that you would to Lucas"

"Oh give me a break Dan"

"_Dad_" the man corrected _"_You know, you used to call me that before. I think you should start again" the elder Scott spoke as he walked over to his son.

"Yeah that was before I remembered what an ass you are"

"Listen Lucas this is the way it is. Your mother and I are together and nothing's going to change that. No matter how much you protest. I intend to make up for all the pain I caused her and we're going to raise this baby together like we should have done with you. Now I know I can't change our past but if you give me a chance I can change our future for the better"

The young man could barely contain his laughter.

"I've heard your little speech before _Dad_. It was a load of crap then and it's still a load of crap now. Besides who said I'll be sticking around long enough to watch your imitation of daddy dearest this time around?"

The boy began to walk away when Dan took hold of his arm and pulled him back.

"Don't you know that it will kill your mother if you left and shut her out of your life? Or don't you remember what happened when Nathan walked out on Deb?"

Lucas snatched his arm out of his father's hands and glared at the man.

"Well she didn't seem to care too much about my feelings when she decided to bring you back into our lives"

Dan sighed.

"But she does care Luke. She wanted to tell you the truth from day one but she was afraid of your reaction and rightfully so"

"So what that gives her the go ahead to lie to me for almost seven months, seven God damn months!"

The older male was now starting to lose his patience.

"She loves you more then life itself son and she would do anything and everything in her power to make you happy and you know it. So now I ask you kid, are you willing to make your mother give up the one thing she wants for herself? Or are you just as selfish and cruel as you say I am?"

Off his son's silence the man continued.

"Yeah that's what I thought. Now you go think long and hard about what I just said before you say anything to your mother. I'd hate for her to be any more upset then she already is, especially in her condition"

"Why would I have a reason to be upset?"

Both men spun around to see Karen standing in the doorway.

"I know everything Mom. Everything"

Karen threw Dan a questioning look, one that the man returned.

"What are you taking about Lucas?"

"I know about the baby mom. I know it's not Keith's" he spoke a little louder then he intended to and instantly felt bad about it as he saw the tears well up in his mother's eyes.

"Wait you didn't tell him?" questioned Dan as he looked between mother and son.

"No Dan, I didn't. It was probably Haley" replied Karen as she shifted her gaze to the floor.

"Lucas sweetheart please try to understand. I wanted to tell you, I tried to tell you so many different times but the words just wouldn't come out"

Off her words the woman looked up into the eyes of her son. She could tell by the look in his eyes that he was livid and in no mood to listen to anything she had to say.

"I can't listen to this right now" said Lucas as he made his way towards the door.

Karen stood her ground, unmoving as the teenager approached. When he was only a few inches away she placed her hand on his chest to stop him from going any further.

"I'm sorry Lucas. I'm so, so sorry"

The boy looked at her for a moment before turning back to his father.

"Yeah, me too" he replied before brushing past her and leaving his father's office as his heart broken mother looked on.

"Karen" a soft voice called out to her as Dan wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

She then turned to face him.

"He hates me"

"That's not true honey. Lucas loves you. He's just in shock right now and given our history who could blame him? Besides he's not a little kid any more Karen, give him some time and he'll come around. I'm sure of it. If not, we'll ground him until he's fifty"

His words put a smile on her face as she buried her head in his chest.

"Promise me that everything's going to be okay"

Dan planted a kiss on her head and smiled.

"I promise baby" he paused "I promise"


	7. Who says blonds have more fun?

**Chapter Six**

The brisk, cool wind stung his exposed skin as he made his way down the empty streets of Tree Hill. It was cold, maybe a little too cold for the first week of November but he didn't care. All he could think about was his mother's betrayal and the arrogant words spoken by his father.

He couldn't understand why after all this time had Dan decided to become a permeate fixture in there lives. Then again when did he ever understand anything his father did?

Was it possible that Dan actually loved him and his Mom?

Was the man finally ready to confess to the world that he had made a terrible mistake over a decade ago by marrying Deb?

Was he really, truly sorry for every horrible thing he's ever said or done to them over the past decade?

Lucas smirked and shook his head at these questions.

_Of course not,_ he though. Dan is an ass. Always has been, always will be and there was nothing in this world that was going to change him. Not even the love of his mother and soon to be sister.

Off his contemplation he stopped mid stride and shook off the all too familiar sensation that was creeping up on him.

He wasn't going to do this. Not again. He wouldn't allow Dan to suck him back in and trap him into his web of lies and deception and he sure as hell wasn't going to allow the man to destroy his mother or his new sibling. He had to do something to get rid of Dan. As for what this something was he couldn't say but the only thing he did know was that it had to happen fast.

Suddenly the sound of his cell phone ringing lured him from his thoughts as he retrieved the small phone from his pocket.

"What?" he barked rather loudly.

There was a short pause on the other end until a soft, shaken voice called out

"Please don't hang up"

Lucas rolled his eyes.

"Listen Hales I'm really not in the mood to talk about this right now"

"Lucas I…"

"Haley, please" he sighed rubbing his temples.

He didn't feel like getting into an argument and that's exactly what was going to happen if the young woman kept talking. Deep down he knew that none of this was Haley's fault but this fact did nothing to soothe the raging lion that was inside him.

"Ok" her voice trembled.

Lucas felt horrible about being so cold to his best friend but he was in a really bad place right now and getting her off the phone as soon as possible was for the best.

"Call me as soon as you can Luke" she paused "And I'm sorry, for everything"

With those last words spoken the young woman hung up once again leaving him with nothing but the company of his own thoughts. Placing the phone back in his pocket he continued making his way towards the only part of his world that hadn't changed, the river court.

The dry autumn leaves crunched loudly under his feet as the wind sent cooler, crisp air his way. He then pulled up the collar on his jacket and snuggled in to it's warmth as he walked over to one of the many unoccupied park benches and sat down.

Little did he know that someone had been hidden well within the shadows waiting for him to make an appearance. The blond headed girl slowly made her way over to him, being careful not to set him off in any way. Of course she knew that he would never lash out at her or hurt her but it was better to be safe then sorry. She then lowered herself onto the empty space next to him as the blond continued to stare straight ahead.

For quite sometime the couple sat side by side listening to the sound of the heavy wind and the rustling for the leaves without saying a single world. This continued well into the evening hours as artificial light illuminated the park and silence still dominated them.

This was until the young woman turned to him and spoke.

"Maybe it won't be so bad"

"Let me guess, Nathan called you"

"It doesn't matter who called me Lucas. I just think that maybe you need to cut the guy a little slack"

"Don't defend him"

"I'm not, I'm just saying that maybe you should give this a try for your mom's sake. I mean it's pretty obvious that this is something she wants"

"Is it? How do I know that he's not trying to manipulate her somehow" he questioned looking at her for the first time.

"Look Luke I know that you guys have had it pretty rough over the past several years but you're an adult now, you'll be heading off to college soon and I think that Karen deserves to be happy once you're gone"

"I never said that she didn't deserve to be happy. I just wished that her happiness didn't come with such a heavy price tag"

"So you're afraid of the risk?"

"I guess"

"Risk to what Luke, and be honest with me"

"To my sister's life, to my mom's heart" he looked away as the raw emotion became more evident in his eyes.

"What about you?" she questioned.

The young woman then gently caressed his face so that he would turn to look at her. Once he did she could see the pain in his eyes, the conflict.

"What about me?"

"I know what you're thinking Lucas. You're thinking that he's going to hurt you again. That he's going to find some flaw or reason to reject you so that you'll be left alone, trust me I know the feeling" she looked down to the ground for a moment before looking back up into his eyes.

"Maybe"

"Well don't. I mean I know Dan can be a world class jackass but he's still your father and right now he's making your mother very happy. As sickening as that might sound"

They both laughed a little.

"Listen to me. Emotions are a very powerful thing. They become even more dangerous when we chose to live in the past. I think that we both know who the prime example of this is" she said giving him a knowing look.

"So maybe now he'll be a better person. You know because of her, because of them. And just maybe you two can start over again and for once leave the past where it belongs. In the past"

"Maybe"

"It's not going to be easy Lucas. Nothing in life worth having is but if you let go of it all, all the pain, all the hurt and anger then perhaps everything will work out for the better. But as long as you continue to keep that score of who did what to whom then everything will remain the same"

He smiled and kissed her on the forehead.

"Since when did you become such a philosopher?"

"I learned from the best. I learned from you"

"Oh is that right?"

"Yeah, so do you want a ride home to face mommy and big daddy Dan? Or are you going to sit out here and brood all night?"

"Oh please, as if you never brood little Miss Sawyer"

"Hey we're not talking about me right now, we're talking about you" she smirked at him as she stood.

"Ok maybe I do brood a little"

"Or a lot" she shouted back to him.

Lucas simply shook his head and smiled before following Peyton to the car.


	8. The Calm Before The Storm

**Chapter Seven: The Calm Before The Storm**

She had been sitting alone at the beach house for quite some time now listening to the crashing waves of the ocean as she stood in the living room in front of the sliding glass doors. Dan thought it would be best for her to step away from the place where she was constantly reminded of her deception; mainly anywhere their teenage son was bound to make an appearance.

The ebb and flow of the sea brought about a calmness and serenity she hadn't felt in months. The weight of what ifs had been lifted the instant that he truth had finally come out and even through Lucas had reacted badly upon hearing the news, she knew that some how she could bring him around.

Thinking back to how well Dan handled the situation both this morning and at the office she knew that his intentions where sincere. She smiled, confident that this time around things would be different because he was different. The only problem was their son.

Somehow she and Dan would have to approach Lucas and convince him that everything was going to be okay and that both of his parents would be in his life from now on. That there would be no more fighting, no more holding grudges, no more insults, no more dwelling on the past, all of it was behind them now and it was time for all of them to move on.

Opening the sliding door Karen stepped out onto the deck and breathed in the salty air. As she stood there with the wind in her face, the fears that had consumed her seemed to vanish. Her eyes wandered down to the shoreline taking in the breath taking scenery when she noticed a family much like her own.

The Dad was fishing with their teenage son while the Mom was playing with a small child. She allowed herself to replace their faces with hers, Dan's and Lucas's just for a moment and it felt good. She sighed, hoping that one day soon the image in her head would become reality and then her family will finally be complete.

"A penny for your thoughts" a deep voice sang.

To which she replied "A nickel for your time"

"A dime if you'll be mine" he said walking up behind her, placing his hands on her extended belly and planting a kiss on her cheek.

"I can not believe that you still remember that after all this time"

"Some things you never forget"

Off his words she melted into his embrace. The couple stayed in the comfort of silence for a while before the sound of the woman's husky voice broke the spell.

"Shouldn't you still be at the office?" she questioned out of curiosity.

"No I took off to be here, with you. I thought that maybe you could use the company"

When the woman only nodded in response, the man followed her gaze to see just what it was that had captured her attention so.

It was then that he too noticed the loving family that resembled their own. His smile widened as a second teenage boy arrived, giving his mother and baby sister a kiss before running off to join his father and seemingly older brother. This is what his world should be like. In fact he was now more determined then ever to have that perfect life, no matter what he had to do in order to achieve it.

"Don't worry Kar we'll have that soon enough"

"What?" questioned the woman as his words seemed to bring her back to reality.

"You will have that perfect family you always dreamt of and so will I"

She smiled at this.

"So have we decided on a name for the little princess?"

"You mean have I finally caved yet?"

Dan laughed.

"Oh come on Karen. What's wrong with the name Daniela?"

"Nothing, I just always loved the name Annabelle, Annabelle Christina Scott"

The man rolled his eyes and smirked.

"You mean Daniela Marie Scott. You know after her wonderful father"

"Ok, that didn't seem the least bit conceited at all" giggled Karen.

"Well we do need the perfect name for the perfect child and we both know that any name that begins with Dan is destined for greatness"

"That's only on person's opinion. There are other character traits or rather character flaw that are associated with that name"

"Ouch! Now that would have hurt my feelings if I didn't love myself so much"

Karen couldn't contain herself. She was now laughing hysterically before giving him a playful slap on the arm.

"Oh come on you know that you love me just as much as I love myself"

"Oh no dear, I think a love like that would be too hard for me to try and top"

She then spun around to face him.

"So honey do you think that you can spare a little of that love for me"

He smiled sweetly at her and gave her a peck on the tip of her nose just like he used to do when they were in high school.

"Well I guess for you I can make an exception"

"Gees Dan, thank you so much"

He smiled and held her closely.

"Do you have any idea how much I love and our boys and our little girl?"

Karen gave him a sly smile.

_Their boys?_ She thought. But she didn't say anything. She knew how much Dan wanted her to take on Nathan as her own seeing as how Deb was more preoccupied with her drugs then worrying about being a decent Mother or Grandmother.

"I think that I have a good idea but why don't you tell me again"

He smiled suddenly, a bright, sexy, dangerous smile.

"Why don't I just show you instead?"

"Why Mr. Scott are you propositioning me?"

"Maybe"

"Well then I wouldn't want to disappoint"

"Good because I never disappoint…"

Karen giggled like a little school girl as the dark haired male led her back inside.

Yes things were definitely looking up. All she and Dan had to do was bring Lucas and well, Nathan around and everything was going to be perfect. Unfortunately there was something in the back of her mind told her that something big was about to happen. She just hoped that whatever it was, her family would be able to with stand the blow.


End file.
